


He tastes like that

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boys In Love, Cooking, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lando aide Carlos à se remettre de sa soirée de la veille.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Formulashot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	He tastes like that

He tastes like that

Carlos n’est pas du genre à trop boire. La plupart du temps. Généralement. Une ou deux bières de trop, et maintenant sa tête ressent un peu trop les batteries que représentent ses tempes, et les battements de son cœur ont un écho à travers de son corps. Il est même plutôt surpris d’avoir réussi à retourner à son lit, il aurait pu s’arrêter au parquet, mais ses jambes ont décidé qu’au moins une partie de son corps le respecterait, pas comme son cerveau… Il remue progressivement pour recouvrer le contrôle total de son corps, pour ne pas être totalement ridicule quand il va se lever, quand Lando va le voir tituber, des cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux probablement pires que d’habitude, et sa langue beaucoup trop pâteuse dans sa bouche. Carlos a définitivement pris une bière de trop. Il passe une main fragile dans ses cheveux avant de se décider à affronter son destin et à se relever.

Il peut sentir une douce odeur de chocolat alors qu’il reprend peu à peu conscience des choses qui l’entoure quand pas à pas il retrouve le chemin vers la cuisine. Carlos a une petite idée de ce que Lando peut être en train de faire, et il est à la fois terrifié et excité de le voir. Il voit presque trouble, mais il peut discerner le beau sourire de son britannique avec une cuillère de chocolat fondu dans la main. Il peut difficilement imaginer un meilleur petit-déjeuner. En moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour le dire, Carlos finit avec la main de Lando sur son épaule, la cuillère enfournée dans sa bouche, le sourire de l’autre pilote comme seule vision. Il ne peut réellement pas penser à un meilleur réveil malgré toutes ses expériences…

Fin


End file.
